the_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Character BIT's
Characters Amaryllis Livingston NPC Archibald Dupuis PC Benjamin Aleksandar Fairbeard PC Colm McRae PC Dicky PC Kuric Livingston NPC Amaryllis Livingston Beliefs # asdf # asdf # asdf Instincts # asdf # asdf # asdf Traits * Mark of Privilege (1D affiliation with nobility +1 Ob to Inconspicuous of Falsehood when masquerading as someone of lower station) Dt pg. 335 * Your Lordship Char pg. 355 * Rabble Rouser Char pg. 343 * Geometric +1D to any skill utilizing math or measurement Dt 327 * Near-Sighted +1 Ob to all tests requiring long-distance vision Dt pg. 337 Archibald Dupuis Beliefs # asdf # asdf # asdf Instincts # asdf # asdf # asdf Traits # asdf # asdf # adsf Benjamin Aleksandar Fairbeard Beliefs # Food here is amazing! They give it to you for free! Don't even have to steal anything! But. . . I'm bored. Time to find something fun to do! I wonder what people do here for fun? I will Investigate the ship to find out what the crew, commoners, middle class, and nobility do for fun on this thing and join them disguised . Dancing, Strategy Games? (Seaman-wise, noble-wise?) Open to suggestions or revisions. # I see that people are getting free drinks in exchange for these little slips of paper. I think if I can get my hands on one of them I could create a lucrative business making copies of them. Free food can't last forever, would be a good idea to have a bit of coin in my pocket at the end of this journey. of Hand to acquire ticket; Forgery--drink tickets; drinking?Perception/observation? # Kuric said we were to meet up with his sister and her professor. Perhaps they will join us for the formal dinner. I want to know where and why we are going on this voyage. (Etiquette check? history? persuasion?) Instincts # When new shit goes to hell, relax, CONCENTRATE and everything should be fine, what could possibly go wrong? # Always have a system. # Always disguise myself before going out in public. Traits * Gifted * Cynical * Misunderstood (1D infamous reputation 448) * Sickly (-1D to starting Health; Health caps at B5) Colm McRae Beliefs # asdf # asdf # asdf Instincts # asdf # asdf # asdf Traits # asdf # asdf # adsf Dicky Beliefs # asdf # asdf # asdf Instincts # asdf # asdf # asdf Traits # asdf # asdf # adsf Kuric Livingston Beliefs # The stars have shown me that Benjamin is the chosen one of the prophecy. While I must discover how to unlock his powers, it is best if he doesn't know about it just yet. # I've heard my sister Amaryllis talking about magical discoveries in the New World. I'll ask her what information she has discovered so far. # asdf Instincts # I always have my weapons & dirk on my person. # If threatened, protect Benjamin at all costs. He is the Chosen One. # Consult the celestial bodies to interpret their influence on both Man's affairs and the natural world. Traits * Dutiful * Mark of Privilege (1D affiliation with nobility +1 Ob to Inconspicuous of Falsehood when masquerading as someone of lower station) * Driven (pg 322 need skill and belief) * Quiet (pg 342 call on for Stealthy) HERE Beliefs # asdf # asdf # asdf Instincts # asdf # asdf # asdf Traits # asdf # asdf # adsf